Memories
by luv-the-classics
Summary: "Can't catch me." he teased me. "You wanna bet me?" I chased him through the woods until I found him sitting on the wall. "Jesse we're not supposed to go any farther." "Then you can't catch me." then he jumped. I woke up.


_We were running the field when he ran ahead and yelled, "come on becs, I bet you can't catch me."_

_ "You want a bet me?" I chased him all the way into the trees and to the wall. He was sitting on op." Jesse we aren't allowed to go this far."_

_"then you can't catch me" he yelled then jumped of onto the other side._

I woke up to the noise of shuffling feet and grunts. I wonder what brought this memory. I hadn't even thought about Jesse since I said good bye. Why am I remembering my old best friend now? I decided it didn't matter and got up to see what the noise was. Strange men were carrying boxes down the stairs."Excuse me what are you doing?" I asked one of the men surprised to see them in my house.

"We are bringing them out to the moving truck."

With that I decided to go find my mom. I found her in her small room packing a bag full of clothes." Mom why are there men taking things out to a moving truck?"

"Oh, your up that's good you need to start packing your things. You need to finish before tomorrow that's when you are leaving tonight. OK get moving." I just stared at her as she moved to go grab another bag. I knew she sometimes forgot to tell me things but this was way to big to be forgotten.

"Mom we're moving? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked annoyed that she didn't tell me in the first place. Something was up, and she didn't want to tell me by the way she was trying to avoid answering my questions.

She looked away, hiding her face, "Well I got this promotion and requires me to travel a lot."

"So."

"Well you can't come with me because I will end up staying in places for only a few months before getting up and moving again."

"So were will I be staying and how long?" I interrupted her ramblings.

She looked at me apologetically, "With your dad. for at least a year." She winced

"WITH MY DAD ARE YOU NUTS! I'LL HAVE TO END UP LISTENING TO HIS DUMB BLOND OF A WIFE TALK WHICH IS TORCHER ENOUGH FOR ONE CONVERSATION LET ALONE A YEAR! HE'LL END UP WANTING TO BOND! I DON'T REMEMBER HALF THE KIDS AT MY OLD SCHOOL NONE OF THEM WILL LIKE ME YOU REMEMBER HOW JUDGMENTAL THEY USED TO BE!"

"Are you finished?" I turned away from her. She look it as a yes, "Look this is my dream. I've always wanted this." I looked at her like she was crazy. She was my mom she was supposed to put me above everything else. "Don't give me that look. Fine I'll make you a deal. If you still hate living with them at Christmas when I come to visit we'll get you an online tutor and you can travel with me. Is that fine."

"If I don't have a choice." I sighed.

"Good." I started to leave, "Oh, and Beca you have to at least get involved in something like choir or band."

"Fine." I sighed and turned to go pack everything I needed.

She yelled after me, "Don't forget your dad will be here at five to pick you up."

"That is just perfect." I mumbled,

* * *

"So Beca do you remember anyone from your school?" my dad always wasalways trying to talk he thought it was a good bonding.

"No not really." I lied God, I hope he will leave me alone.

"Not even Jesse? He was your best friend."

"I don't remember anyone." I snapped as I put my head phones on so I didn't have to talk.

The drive to Barden where my dad teaches at the college was horrifying. My Ipod died and my dad tried to tell me about how grown up and cool all my old friends (OK so I only had one friend.) are. Apparently my mom told him how I loved music so he went out of the way to tell me how great the music program was. When we finally got there I grabbed as many of my bags as I could hold, and practically ran to my room. I hadn't seen my room in over two years. My awful step monster decided to rearrange everything and decorate it. It was full of baby pictures and toys from when I was a child. That is not even the worst part though she painted the walls a light pink. Sighing I turned around to see the evil witch smiling at her incredibly horrendous job.

"Do you like it? I didn't know what you liked and all this stuff was in your closet, so I just got it all out. I thought the color matched everything I put up." She smiled proudly.

"You do realize all of this stuff is baby stuff?"

"Oh I just thought it was yours and i..."

I cut her off," Look thank you for trying and all but you aren't my mom." Hell my mom wasn't stupid enough to touch anything in my room,"So please just leave my room alone."

She look down, " Ugh OK I'm sorry Beca."

After she went away disappointed that I didn't like what she did, I started to unpack my cloths and put everything back to were it belonged. This summer is going to be awful.

* * *

**OK so this is only my second story and I'm still figuring things out. Please review so I know what to fix. Now I am really worried!  
**


End file.
